Understand the concept of love
by herochan1313
Summary: Naoto Shirogane has been called in to help capture the gang known as the GG's, however when one of them catches her eye will she forsake the law to help him find his true self? Kanji X Naoto
1. Chapter 1: Turn the dial to max

_Another odd-team up! But can it work? Get set to turn up the radio and fine out!_

_Herochan1313 doesn't own Persona or Jet set radio, as if you couldn't guess._

"You mean you couldn't arrest a few ruffians who have been spray painting all over the city? What need of you of my services then?"

Naoto Shirogane was one of the best detectives in the Tokyo-to area, despite being only a child, but when the local police asked for her

in a case she became quite baffled. Apparently a bunch of punks, or Rudies as they were also called , who had formed a gang know as

the GG's had begun spray painting all sorts of logos and symbols all over the city and had eluded the arm of the law for months now.

Why a detective was needed for such a case confused her but the captain of the police explained the plan it all fit together….sort of.

"I know it seems odd to call you in detective Shirogane, but we figured if we cannot catch the GG's we need to find the cause of their

misbehavior. As someone with a knack to reading clues even adults can't see we need your help."

That made sense in theory, Naoto even forgiving his calling her of a child, but it still sounded poor and terrible. If she could understand

what she was being said then she was to get close to a dangerous gang and try to find out why they did what they did. She thought

this would fail from the start, but for some reason she felt like she had to do this.

"Ok captain Onishima ….I can try my best but I give you no guaranties.

A few days later after following a trail of abandoned spray cans Naoto found the first symbol of the day, along with the GG who was

painting it. His build was quite muscular and his hair was bleached blonde, which was rare for a Japanese person, and he had multiple

earrings. He wore an ill fitting pair of jeans and a shirt with a jacket over his shoulder, and on his side was a skateboard with a skull

design. Naoto would have apprehended the teen at once but when she saw what he was spray painting she stopped in her tracks. On

the wall in front of him there was now a bright blue card of sorts with a silhouette of a man with a hobo's stick upside down. The bright

splash of colors complemented each other greatly and for a moment Naoto was frozen in place as the GG finished up his handiwork. At

the last moment he turned around and nearly jumped back causing her to remember her job and cry out.

"Are you a member of the gang known as the GG's? If so I have to arrest you for questioning!"

At first the teen had a look of confusing at seeing a fellow teen say such a thing, but once he saw the badge pinned to her breast his eyes grew wide.

"Ah shit! You a cop? I gotta bail before Beat tears into my ass again for getting caught!"

Before she could react the youth grabbed his board and hightailed it out of there, leaving Naoto in the dust wondering how such a

skilled artist could hang with common punks.

Back at the GG's hangout, a hidden club house under a well forgotten bridge in the Shibuya-cho area, the youth had just barely made it

without any cops on his trail. He thought he was home free until another teen with dark red hair and sunglasses sneaked up on him and

said.

"Had a fun day kanji? Didn't meet any cops or some other Rudies didja?"

The youth, now known as Kanji, answered the question not knowing who he was talking to and replied rather rudely.

"Hell no! That asshole of a captain can't turn a bunch of wimps into cops tough enough to even catch up to me! 'Sides long as Beat

don't know I was late I'm all good."

The other teen coughed a bit and Kanji turned and grew pale as he saw the leader of the GG's, Beat, glaring at him. He began to slowly

back off in an attempt to run but he backed into someone and he turned and saw another teen with orange hair with red shades and a

creepy smile.

"Yo-yo! Mind moving outta the way?"

The creepy teen, Yo-yo, shook his head and said in a odd voice.

"Sorry Kanji, you know the rules. You late from the tagging you have to do the dishes!"

After about an hour long rant from Beat about being late Kanji ended up doing all the dinner dishes, much to his dismay.

"Damn! If it wasn't for that weird cop girl I'd have made it in time! Wonder what her beef was?"

Kanji asked himself this mid-way through his chore and decided that next time he went tagging he'd fine that chick and have his

revenge!

"Oh my, girl trouble Kanji-ji? You're growing up so fast!"

The person who had said this was none other than the first female GG Gum, in her long sleeved outfit and helmet as always.

"S-Shut up Gum! I ain't messed with a girl!"

His sudden blush and bad stuttering seemed to claim otherwise and the female Rudie giggled and cheerfully remarked.

"Ok Kanji-ji! Just try to keep in line!"

With that she left Kanji alone with his thoughts and his soapy dishwater and an urge to kill his fellow GG.

"I've learned a few things captain, but without a GG to question we're in a runt."

Captain Onishima didn't like what Naoto had told him a week later but he still had to admit it was the best progress they've gotten.

"Hmm…maybe if you find a GG and talk him up my men can bag him!"

Naoto agreed with the idea but to her surprise she didn't want to do it for her job's sake, rather she found that she wanted to find that

one GG again. After a week of finding his symbols that she dubbed "Arcanas" she'd realize that she wanted to talk to him. When she

left the captain's office she went to find any trace of the GG's, and found her youth as she always did: in the middle of a master piece.

This time she was prepared and quickly walked behind him and began to talk, ignoring the art for now.

"That's quite the work of art, why just spray it on the wall like a common punk?"

Kanji, yet again not noticing who had asked him the question, beamed at the praise and replied.

"W-Well no one would take it seriously if I wasn't with the GG's! They'd just poke fun of it like always…."

Naoto felt a touch of pity for the boy and asked him for his name.

"It's Kanji, Kanji Tatsumi."

He finally turned and saw who he was talking to and just as he began to freak out they both heard a loud voice yell.

"NOW!"

All of a sudden Captain Onishima and his men surrounded Kanji and within moments had him in handcuffs and he was glaring at Naoto as he said.

"You're dead now bitch! The GG's aren't going to let this slide!"

His words stung her heart like an icy chill and it wasn't until hours later that she learned why: she had fallen in love with the GG known

as Kanji. His artwork had been far too good for a street punk, but she understood why it was like this. A big, strong guy like him would

have gotten laughed at by most, but under the façade of a GG he was free to do as he wished. Naoto knew what she had to do, even if

it went against everything she learned and knew. She had to go to the GG's and help break Kanji out.

_Done! Two new stories in a day? What magic is this! Please review and fav!_


	2. Chapter 2: Hum the baseline as we run

**Another odd-team up! But can it work? Get set to turn up the radio and fine out!**

**Herochan1313 doesn't own Persona or Jet set radio, as if you couldn't guess.**

Naoto had a feeling this wouldn't work at all, hell if it did she was lucky. After hours of investigating the young detective had found the hideout of the GG's.

Now she just had to somehow convince them to help her save Kanji. She silently snuck in the building, trying not to alert anyone to her being there yet

however that plan failed as she was caught by Gum.

"Hey! Who the hell are you?!"

The female GG asked the detective who looked panicked as she tried to explain her purpose.

"What?! Kanji-kun got busted by the cops?"

Gum exclaimed after Naoto explained her story, this shout notified the others and soon the entire GG gang was there. At first once they learned Naoto was

with the cops they thought this was all an act to catch the rest of them but Gum believed the girl, seeing the pain of lost in the detective's eyes.

"She's telling the truth, she's really hurting because of this."

At the word of one of their fellow members the GG's listened to Naoto's story and began to think of how to save Kanji. Ideas were tossed back in forth but

ultimately they decided that Naoto had to sneak in into the containment center under the guise of questioning Kanji. Then as soon as she began the

"Questions" Beat and the other GG's would grind passed the cops to lure them away. Allowing Kanji to escape and Naoto to go off scot free, or at least that

was the plan. But as we all know, sometimes plans don't go as we expect them in fact they tend to do that lot.

* * *

"You want to question the GG that we caught? Good luck, the brat hasn't talked at all about his hideout."

That's all the officer in charge of Kanji told Naoto when she requested the questioning. When she entered the small interrogation room that Kanji was in, his

eyes darted toward her and he "bared his fangs" at her. "

The hell are you doing here?! Trying to rub it in my face?"

She felt hurt at his words, as if they were bullets that pierced her heart. She managed to get a hold of herself as the other officer left and she quickly got

down to business.

"Kanji-kun the other GG's are going to distract the police, we have to go."

He sneered at her and was really pissed off as he roared in outrage.

"Cut the crap! That's just some half assed way of tricking me into telling where the gang is!"

Time was running short for the two, so Naoto had to somehow convince Kanji that she was on his side. With nothing to prove of her innocence Naoto had to

do something the old her would have deemed foolish. She leaned in close to him and before he could figure out what she was doing her lips had captured his.

He almost shoved her off him at once but he could feel her love in the kiss. The pain she'd gained and lost from him slowly seeped into the kiss and after

awhile Kanji knew she wasn't lying. When they parted he had a strange look in his eye before she told him.

"We have to hurry."

All he said to that was.

"Ok, you lead."

* * *

True to their word the GGs had managed to lure away any cops but they were in trouble now. The GG's were barely out running the cops, not that this hadn't

happened before. No the real trouble began when they all somehow managed to return to the GG's hideout. While in the middle of their daring escape Naoto

and Kanji forgot about the camera in the room. So not only was their escape caught, and their passionate kiss, but all the words of the plan were heard as

well. Meaning Naoto was known as an accessory to a criminal's escape, so she was now a criminal herself. She could never become the well respected

detective she wanted to be and for that Kanji was deeply sorry. But she had other problems at the moment: mainly where to stay at now seeing as her place

would be under police custody. So Kanji offered her to stay with the GG's until they could think of a long term plan, and to his delight she agreed. The rest of

the gang had also taken a shine to her so they didn't mind her joining the team, or rather living with them. Still Naoto could feel as if something was off with

this "peace", like she expected to be gagged and kidnapped any day now. The others could understand, they chose the life of a GG but she was forced into

the life of a criminal. But the two of them would soon learn that this would be the begining of something beautiful, weird as well but mainly beautiful.

* * *

A few days later Kanji was about to set out to spray as always when he spotted Naoto all by her lonesome reading. He felt an odd stirring in his heart telling

him to go to her, something he'd tried not to do since the kiss. He liked her that was true but it was awkward for him to be in a relationship with someone so

serious like her. Still he couldn't ignore the feeling so he went to her and asked.

"Hey Naoto, you wanna go and hang for a bit?"

She looked a bit startled at the question but remained stonic as she replied.

"No thank you Kanji, it's not wise for me to go outside at the moment."

He scowled at his incompetence and then sat down next to her and crossed his arms as he said.

"Well then I'll stick with you today. "

She couldn't hide her blush from him and she barely managed to murmur.

"That's not really needed Kanji-kun."

He just smiled and gently kissed her forehead as he answered.

"Sure it is, I can't just leave my girl all alone!"

At that both of them blushed greatly at his sudden calling of her as "his girl". The two exchanged looks before slowly moving closer to each other with the ful

l intention of kissing when someone interrupted them.

"Yo Kanji! If you ain't tagging then get to the dishes!"

This sudden outcry from Beat as he zoomed past the couple, causing an enraged Kanji to run after him with his infamous "Tatsumi tackle."

**And done, turned out ok I guess( took forever for the last bit though.) until next time readers.**


End file.
